


Pizza Slice

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: #lipsdoeswinterdrabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Prompt- “you’re my hot ski instructor and i’m failing the bunny hill”Requested by @wildfirewinchesterA/N - This is a continuation ofthis drabble. Can be read alone.





	Pizza Slice

  


(Gif[ by gornergrat](https://tmblr.co/ZKcyvu20GewXp))

“Alright, now pizza slice.”

You angled your skis like he showed you before, smiling triumphantly up at your ski instructor. Dean, he’d said his name was, looking beyond handsome in his beanie.

“You’re doing great.” He held your hands in his, warm even through the layers of both of your gloves. “Now I think we can start moving.”

He led you forward, telling you what to do and encouraging you as you slowly sped up. You marveled at the way he managed to ski backwards, his pink cheeks and dashing smile distracting you. One foot slid forward, knocking into his skis, sending the both of you tumbling into the fluffy snow below. Your feet were tangled with his, skis sticking up towards the sky as you laid on top of him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his hands holding you close to him. You swallowed hard and nodded, your voice completely gone as you stared at his mouth.

He chuckled, drawing your attention. “I think maybe that’s enough skiing for you today. How about some hot chocolate in the lodge?”

You nodded dumbly, watching as he smiled at you.

“You know, as much as I’m enjoying this, you kind of need to get up if we’re gonna have that hot chocolate.”

“I- yeah,” you said, a little too loud. “I can- I’m getting-” You struggled with your attached skis, flopping onto the snow and rolling onto your side.

Dean suppressed his smile, only a flicker of it showing through as he helped you pull off your skis after taking his own off. He gathered them both under his arm before extending you a hand, pulling you to your feet.

“I’m sorry. I’m not usually this clumsy.” You pushed your beanie up out of your eyes and tugged your jacket down, hoping the ground would just go ahead and swallow you up.

“Either way, it’s cute,” he said giving you a crooked smile. “Now how about that hot chocolate?” He extended his hand again, gloves fingers spread wide for you to take it.

“Count me in,” you said, lacing your fingers with his.


End file.
